Mad World
by craccolaforbes
Summary: An AU/AH Klaroline- When Caroline Forbes falls into a well, she finds herself in a whole new world. A purple sky, flowers that sing, and now a mysteriously charming hatter by the name of Klaus. Together they scour the land looking for the portal to send Caroline home, a path that is filled with danger. Will Caroline return in one piece, or be forever anchored to this wonderland?
1. Through the Looking Glass

**Chapter One**

Caroline had never known anything but this life. Her mother taught her at home. Since her father had passed away, Elizabeth Forbes needed a helping hand on the farm to keep their life afloat. Aside from leaving her friends, Bonnie and Elena, in the small city, the blonde didn't mind it at all. She loved to learn, and it didn't make much difference to her whether she learned from her mother, or a 'traditional' teacher. A few months before her father's death, she and her mother had begun to grow rather close. His death only strengthened their bond.

Caroline walked with a skip in her stride. She had awoken to the perfect sunrise that morning. The birds were singing their lovely choruses, crickets ceased their chimes, and even the frogs could be heard far down at the pond. It was the start of autumn and Caroline felt happy to be alive, along with the rest of the world.

Her mother had asked her to fetch some water from the well outside, and being that she had woken in such high spirits, she cordially obliged. The water source was but a few meters from her home, surrounded by the beginnings of the autumn season. Leaves were beginning to fall from their lofty branches, sprinkling the browning grass blades with their newly adopted shades. Caroline loved the smell of the autumn months. The pumpkins, the spices, and even the rare treat of a caramel apple were among her favorite delights.

She reached the well in a relatively quick fashion. The went about the usual routine leaning over the lip of the circular wall surrounding the water hole to retrieve the wooden bucket hanging slightly from the rope, wrapped around an iron pole which rotated when a handle connected to it was spun, moving the bucket down to get the water, and ascending once it was acquired As she began to do this, her blue eyes gazed down into the abyss of the well. It was then that she saw something that had never been there before.

_What is that? Is that a-_

Yes, in fact it was. Caroline had spotted a largely over sized top hat, floating in the deep, watery shadows. Caroline's eyes narrowed at the sight. She lived with her mother in relative seclusion They were a few miles out from any neighbors. Neither Caroline nor her mother owned a single top hat, and the same could be said for everyone else that they knew who lived near them to her knowledge, let alone one that seemed to be a little more than foot in height.

As she examined this, Caroline was, unknowingly leaning over the edge further and further in an unconscious effort to get a better look at the foreign object, and in that was also slowly loosing her footing. And then, in a split second she went from slowly slipping, to falling head first into the well. Her scream bounced off of the stone walls, tears welling in her eyes as she anticipated the morbid, but brief feeling of her skull colliding with the bottom of the well after falling below the surface of the water.

All she could think of were the places she had never been. She wanted to see cities. She wanted to take grand travels, have marvelous adventures. The kind of adventures that people write about in stories one day, and pass on to their children. Death defying tales and heart-warming stories. She wanted to see what adrenaline felt like. What being in love felt like. Caroline had never left her small town and this was, above all, one of her greatest regrets.

_Wait- wait just one second._ She thought to herself. Shouldn't she have hit the water by now? What was going on? As she was pulled from her thoughts, her heart jumped to her throat, and her stomach dropped a mile. _The girl was floating down into the depths of the well_! She looked up, desperate for any signs on light, only to see a small blimp of white growing smaller and smaller by the second. In no time at all, it was completely gone. Despite the fact, a strange, blue glow was elicited from the walls that surrounded her. Caroline looked down, and again- as when she had looked towards the surface- darkness. A fear that she had never felt before filled her up until she felt as though she would burst. What if she was stuck here? Doomed to the confines of this magical well for the rest of her life?

As she contemplated this, Caroline noticed that the light was slowly becoming brighter and brighter. She moved her eyes to look below her once more, and saw a small orb of light, and it was growing! She felt as though it were her savior, the light at the end of the tunnel as it were. Her eyes remained fixated on the thing, unable to look away no matter how she wished to break the trance. The light began to agitate her blue hues, but still, she could not look away. For every second she looked into it, every second it began to grow larger, and larger until it completely engulfed her in its celestial brightness.

Caroline screamed.

It was in the midst of her screaming that Caroline covered her head with her hands in an attempt to create a protective shield. As she became comfortable with this position, she came to realize that the ground she was kneeling on was freezing cold.

The ground!

Her heart skipped a beat when the blonde realized that she had finally found solid ground, once again. Quickly, her arms flew from around her and slammed onto the floor. In a fit of happiness, she began to kiss the tile floors and cry. She didn't even take the time to look around the room she had found herself in. She was upon the ground, and it was already much more than she thought she would ever see again. The fact had consumed her mind. She gave no thought to where she was nor how on _earth_ a well had gotten her there.

It reminded her strongly of a time in her early youth when she had been swinging on a swing that her father had fashioned for her. Caroline loved to swing on it more than almost anything. It was made from a beautiful block of wood which he had sanded and glazed to perfection. On the seat of it, in elegant blue paint he had sprawled her name. The rope with which it was tied to the out stretching branch of the willow was decorated with ribbons which mirrored the color of blue in her eyes/.

One day she had been swinging. She went higher and higher until she was so high that she was completely parallel to the ground. Caroline, in shock, let go of the ropes and began to plummet back down to earth. Although she met the grass in mere seconds, it felt to her as though it had been a century. In those moments, her eyes were closed shut and she was almost certain that once she collided with the ground she would die.

This of course was not the case in either instance. Once the feeling of blind happiness was passed, she examined the room.

The floor that she had been kissing with joy was checker tiled with black and white all around the room, which seemed to be a perfect, large, square. Lining the walls side by side were beautifully crafted and extremely spotless mirrors. She spun in a circle, looking into each one and seeing the same thing. She looked to the ceiling and saw that it too was checkered. The room perplexed her, but most of all, it frightened her.

There were no doors, and no windows that she could see.

Desperately, she ran to each mirror, searching for a hidden window or exit. The first few showed nothing of interest. Each was identical, and each showed the same; a frazzled and terrified Caroline Forbes. Her hair was windblown and it made her look a bit insane.

With each mirror she looked into, the more anxious she became. She was going to run out of mirrors sometime, and then there would be no hope to be had. Even now, what hope that seemed to be left was hanging by a thin chord.

Her eyes passed over one of the reflective surfaces quickly, but returned in an instant when something odd caught her attention. She examined her reflection more thoroughly. As she did, Caroline saw what her eyes had noticed. There was a line of blood, dripping from the collar of her dress.

Her beautiful blue dress was being stained! She gasped and inclined her head down looking toward her collar, but saw no such thing. Her eyes darted back to the mirror, and still, the blood was dripping further and further. She took a step forward, and a another, and another. Still, the blood remained. There was no possible way it could be on he mirror, but it still wasn't _really_ on her collar either. Caroline was mere inches from the mirror when she reached her hand out to touch the image of the red liquid. She made to wipe it away, an attempt to rid herself of the disturbing image. As she did so, she gasped in amazement.

Her hand had gone right through the mirror! The glass ripped in return, moving like water. She felt a breeze on the other side of the mirror, moving over her hand merrily. She smiled in spite of herself, for being so clever in assuming there was a secret door. Caroline put the thought of the blood in the back of her mind, forgetting it completely.

With her heart in her throat, Caroline took a deep breath. She knew what she had to do. It didn't matter what was on the other side of the mirror, because to stay in this room meant to die, and maybe even go mad in the slow process of it. Caroline clung tightly to the chance of survival this new development presented. She inhaled once more before taking a step into the unknown. As she finally did so, she felt the warmth of the familiar sun on her skin. She smiled to herself, sure that she was home.

But as she opened her eyes, she found out just how utterly wrong she was.

* * *

_A/N- I know this was a little short, but I promise that the other chapters will be a bit longer. I hope you enjoyed it! Review, please! They tend to motivate me to update much faster._


	2. Not as it Seems

**Chapter 2**

Standing, mouth ajar, Caroline couldn't help but let the wonder she felt over take her fear completely. For a moment, if only that, she gave herself over to the small child inside of her. She was awed by the sights of wherever she was. Her eyes moved to see the sky sprawled out above her, presenting a lovely shade of light purple. The sight would have most definitely disturbed her had she not been in such a state. As she observed the sky, it's fluffy white clouds floating lackadaisically to the east with such grace and beauty it seemed as though it were a painting rather than a real sky, Caroline saw a flock of birds fly above her. Their crows were such that she had never heard the likes of. They were whistling a tune rather than mundane squawking, something she was not used to hearing.

There were small shrubs around her, each in perfect shapes. A cluster were perfect circles, another of cubes, and even a few dodecahedrons, each as green and lively as the last. There was no breeze at the time, and yet they all moved in sequence as if there was one. The rolling hills all around her held many a flowers, and something inside were was both relieved and a little disappointed that they seemed relatively normal.

As Caroline walked on, she head a rustling in the bushes. In an instant, her wonder was shoved down deep inside of her, and the fear boiled back to the top. She froze, stomach dropping a mile. Her adrenaline pumped through her harder and harder as whatever was in the bushes was coming closer to revealing itself. What on earth could it be? A giant lizard? An evil elf? A blood sucking bat? Each possibility poured into her thoughts, pushing Caroline further and further off of the edge until finally, the terrifying creature was revealed and she let out a shriek. Caroline shut her eyes. _It's a horrible monster_, she thought_. It's going to kill me. It's going to eat me aliv_e. _It's going to tear me to bits and bring it back for its friends to share in a feast. Its..._

It was a white bunny.

Caroline stood for a moment in silence. As if a volcano erupted, laughter burst from her mouth out of sheer relief. She fell to her knees and grabbed her gut in a fit of hysterics. The girl knew see was being a bit ridiculous in her reaction, but she couldn't help it. It was only a small rabbit. What harm could it do, really? She opened her eyes once more to look at the thing which had frightened her so much. It's pink nose twitched as it returned her gaze, it's giant pupils fixed upon hers. The little thing's ears perked up and it looked to it's left, sensing something. Caroline looked to her left as well and found a forest in pain view. It seemed to be only a hundred yards away. She looked back to the rabbit and saw that it had stiffened, as if it were a statue. Fear crept back into her heart. The rabbit sensed danger.

All at once, something jumped from the bushes, grabbing the rabbit and running with it. The white creature made the most horrible nose Caroline had ever heard. It's screams were worse than an injured baby. For whatever reason, she ran after the creature that had taken the rabbit, her heart pounding in rhythm with her footsteps. It was heading towards the forest. The blonde met the tree line without slowing down at all. Small branches whipped her in the face, leaving scratches that stung and begged for the attention that she was not in the position to give. She heard a horrible ripping coming from the bottom of her dress, but the screams of the innocent rabbit overpowered them by a landslide. And then, all at once, the shrieks subsided.

"Excuse me," A voice said whilst Caroline was in mid run. She managed to stop very ungracefully before it continued.  
"What exactly were you planning on doing? This is _my_ dinner and I have no intention of sharing."  
Caroline was completely frozen. A bead of sweat slowly rolled down the side of her face. The voice was coming from her right, and she could barely bring herself to look at the person addressing her. Ever so slowly, she turned. To her horror, she saw a very large dark brown cat staring at her, a limp and lifeless white rabbit in it's grasp with a chunk missing from its neck, blood gently oozing from it. The cats mouth was clean save a solitary drop of blood in the corner of it's mouth which it quickly licked away. Caroline was filled with sadness.

"I must admit, I'm rather surprised that you would come chasing after me." The cat had thrown down the rabbit now, apparently finished with it's meal.  
"Why, because I don't look like I could be brave?" Her voice faltered as she spoke, an unfortunate contradiction.  
"No. Because I'm a Cheshire Cat who could kill you in your sleep." The cat flashed a smirk, exposing a brilliant set of razor sharp teeth. Caroline could hardly breathe, the fear almost cutting off her air supply. What had she gotten herself into? As the cat looked at her, and Caroline at it, she noticed a peculiar burst of purple within it's eyes that was gone in a matter of milliseconds.

"Can you stand on your head?" It asked her, cocking it's head the the side.  
"Can I- I'm sorry?"  
"I _said, _can you stand on your head?" The cat seemed to be growing impatient. "Because I can." Caroline's jaw dropped in horror as the cat reached up, grabbed the sides of it's head and ripped it right off of it's neck. Then, it threw it down on the floor and stood on it with only one paw. A chorus of laughter came from it's decapitated cranium, it's eyes looking at Caroline's shocked face. The girl screamed, tears running from her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore. Caroline ran for her life, continuing on through the forest, the echoing laughter of the cat followed her still. The poor girl ran on and on until she came to a clearing among the trees.

From where she was standing, she could see that the glen was filled with many brightly, beautifully colored flowers. It reminded her of the small meadow she once played in with her parents when she was much younger. Although it lacked the same vivid hues, it still stuck a chord within her. As Caroline slowly neared, she could see each and every individual gently dancing in the breeze. All at once, a beautiful melody erupted from within the blossoms, their petals moving in perfect harmony with the music which they were creating. Caroline twirled in wonder, her eyes falling upon each and every flora, her eyes widening in shock. Never in her life had she ever heard something so natural, and so beautiful. Even the surrounding trees were dancing with the melody, their leaves detaching from them and floating around Caroline, each changing color from green, to yellow, to orange, to red, and back again to green. A smile crept upon her face. She let out a laugh once more, her hand reaching up to her mouth in amazement. Her wounds had quieted now. She hardly knew they were there.

The flowers sang in a sweet melody for what seemed like an eternity. Caroline's eyes had shut long ago and she gently swayed back and forth, to and fro. Each blossom had a distinct note which it specialized in. When they joined together in a chorus, the harmony was unlike anything she had ever heard.

And then, all at once, it changed completely. The gorgeous song turned to horrible shrieks and cries for help. Her eyes opened in a flash. At first she saw nothing until she noticed a broad shadow darting across the grass in the meadow. Slowly, Caroline looked to the skies... I giant dragonfly was circling, a stream of fire erupting from it's mouth. The girl screamed and ran, the flowers urging her onward. She ran as fast as her feet could possibly travel, hoping that she would be able to escape from the fire breathing oddity. It goes without saying that she had never encountered anything quite like this in her entire lifetime. Every molecule in her body was pushing her further and further, running like the flowers desperately wished they could. She noticed that the sounds had stopped all together. They all must have been incinerated. Caroline refused to let this sit inside her, not yet. Not when she had to focus on staying at this speed.

As the thought passed through her mind, a fire ball went flying past her head, exploding against a tree stump. Did she dare turn her head to look at what she knew must be on her trail? No, she mustn't. Caroline could see the edge of the shadow slowly coming over her, she felt the sun blocked by when she knew would be her eminent death. But still she ran. The blonde girl could feel the air around her heat up and the dragonfly gathered the heat to let loose another fire ball, one that would surely end her life. Running was becoming pointless. Reluctantly, Caroline stopped dead in her tracks, closed her eyes tightly shut and covered her head protectively, although she knew it would do no good.

In the very moment she thought she was going to die, she felt the weight of another human collide against her, tackling Caroline into the nearby shrubbery.  
"Ouch!" She yelled, her face in the dirt. She knew that she would not be safe here, and it was all that came to mind before she set her eyes on him. It was as if the world had all fallen into slow motion. A man sat staring at her, breathing heavily. His azure eyes blazed into her's, a brilliant shade that she had never seen before. He had a small amount of stubble surrounding his full lips which were slightly parted as he tried to catch his breath. She had no idea what his hair looked like, because perched atop his head was a soaking wet top hat that seemed three sized too large. The notion came to her that it was the very same hat that she had seen in the well, but she shoved it to the back of her mind, finding the idea ridiculous.

His eyes stayed locked on her's, as if he were in as much shock as she was, when finally they widened. He got to his feet in a flash, grabbing Caroline by the hand.  
"Run." he said before turning his back to her and running deeper into the shrubs. Caroline was trying her hardest to run with the same speed and grace as he, but it seemed that it wasn't good enough because he let out a raspy sigh as he threw her onto his back in mere seconds.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" She yelled. Caroline was grateful in some ways that he had picked her up, but she could handle herself. She didn't need anyone's help._ Yeah, you sure proved that,_ a voice whispered in her mind. Another fireball came whizzing past her head before she realized that she and the man with the hat were falling in mid air. The man let out a triumphantly amused whoop, whilst Caroline's scream was filled with terror. Below them was a waterfall filled pool, and they were coming in at high speed. She gripped the man tightly, resting her head against the back of his neck out of fear, her eyes once again clamped shut.

They had been flying, and then before she knew it, they were submerged in the cool water of the pool, plunging down into it's arms.

* * *

_A/N; Welp! She met him alright. I know there wasn't much real interaction, but the next chapter will be filled!_  
_I know it has been literally ages since I posted this, but I finally got into a good place to write again. I hope you enjoyed this enough to review!_

_Also, I'll give you three guesses as to who this Cheshire cat is meant to be.** Hint- I've taken a quote from them and adjusted it in the Cat's dialogue. **_


	3. The Man With the Hat

**Chapter Three**

Caroline broke the surface of the water within seconds, refusing it's inviting pull into the depths. She fought against the current created by the waterfall with help form the man with the hat, but lost him once she was inhaling mouthfuls of crisp air. She had never been a swimmer, and she had been exhaling just seconds before they plunged, so her supply of air was restricted even further. Somehow in the chaos of the water and the deafening sound of the water fall, Caroline found the edge of the small pool and trust herself upon the shore, coughing and spitting water, her entire body shivering. she looked over her shoulder once she was gathered enough and saw no sign of the man. Quickly she turned back towards the water and scrambled to its edge. Just as she peered over into the blue. The beach was peculiar, as it had no shelf. When the land met the water it immediately dropped into the deep. There was no telling how deep it was for it was clouded in a very pigmented blue shade not far below the surface. In an instant, the man was in sight, rocketing towards the surface, his hat in hand. When he breached the surface, he coughed as Caroline had, but he obviously had a better head about his shoulders in the matter. The girl assumed that the man had dove into the water to retrieve his peculiar hat, and that must have been why he let go of her. She couldn't help but feel a little offended.

She grabbed his hand and helped him onto the damp springy grass which he collapsed onto, inhaling the air with such greediness. If Caroline had not known better, she would have thought there was a shortage of it. But as she watched him, she saw that a very small grin was sitting on his face. Once processing this, she too crumbled onto the ground, her back drenching the grass even further. They remained this way until their panting subsided, and a human silence filled the air, excluding the thunderous waterfall. It wasn't until Caroline rolled her head to her left to look at the man that she realized he was already looking at her. Their eyes met, and his did not waver from their position. The contact did not effect him whatsoever.

"Hello," the man said finally, the grin growling ever so slightly.  
Caroline said nothing, only starred back into his eyes. She was still in a state of shock. It had happened. It had all really happened. She knew for certain now, although she could not explain why, that this was in fact not a dream. Perhaps it was the way her lungs burned that felt so real, or the way the grass felt against her back... Or perhaps it was the feeling that was very quietly stirring inside of her as she was still locking eyes with him.

"Madness," she muttered to herself, turning back to look at the sky once more, trying to ignore the man and his hat, which was now laying on his chest, slowly rising and falling.

"Are you referring to me?" She could hear the grin growing larger and larger with every word from his mouth. She stood up immediately, and brushed herself off. She looked around a moment, surveying their circumstance, and finally looked back at him, and sighed.

"To tell you the truth, I was referring to myself. I'm fairly certain that I am going mad," The blonde said in a matter of fact tone. He let out a small chuckle, their eye contact never fading. He seemed lovely enough, and easy to converse with. She felt a sense of home with the man, despite their only recent acquaintance, and this scared her a bit. She kept her distance.

"Not to worry," He began sitting up before continuing, his arms resting across his knees, he looked to her, "We all are, love. It's the way the world works, the way our clocks tick. And it so often happens that the ones who are the most deranged are those who think they are perfectly sane." His voice rang with a pleasant accent which she was surprised she had not taken notice to until now. She pondered his words for a moment, deciding that she agreed with him, and was thankful for the uplifting gesture, but never told him so.

After a few moments, the man reached into one of the many pockets on his person (this one in the middle of his left pant leg) and very delicately pulled out an amazingly perfect blue flower, the exact shade of his eyes. He stood then, and she was able to get a good look at him. From his over sized hat which he now placed atop his head, the ribbon tied around it's base gently waltzing in the breeze, to his washed out boots, he was completely unkempt, and yet completely charming. She surmised that he was possibly the most unique man she had ever seen. But still she was as unyielding as a mountain, refusing to be swayed by him. She didn't move until he handed her the flower. Caroline took it and grasped it between her thumb and index finger. Although from a distance it seemed like any other flower, upon closer rage she saw that it was without a doubt the most vivid shade she had ever seen. She pulled it back, and saw that the further one was, the duller the color. She brought it closer once more and twirled it between her fingers with delight.

"You're not from around here." This was a statement rather than a question. Caroline looked up to him again, and saw that he was now leaning against a nearby tree. She let out a small sigh before answering him, taking a few steps closer.  
"Well... No, I'm not. I happened upon this place by accident when I fell into a well and into-"  
"The room of mirrors." He cut her off abruptly.  
"Yes... And when I went through the doorway, I turned around a-"  
"And The Mirror had vanished!" Caroline huffed in frustration as he interrupted her again. If there was one thing Caroline hated, it was that. But the man's grin grew even larger at this. He continued, "Yes, well, you see The Mirror jumps from place to place within this land. It will almost never be in the same place that you passed through, and it's nearly impossible to pin point exactly where it will pop up next."  
Caroline was delighted that the conversation had turned to quickly to what she was most interested in, and even at this news, her hope did not waver, if only slightly.

"Well, isn't there someone who knows where it might be? Or is there a place it frequents? Someone who has a way of finding things out, like a soothsayer or something?"  
He thought for a moment before answering, and impeccable lightbulb moment flashing across his face.  
"I've got it! I've no clue why I never thought of it before!" His eyes sprang to life. "Come on! We've no time to waste!" He grabbed Caroline and threw her over his back despite her screaming protests. He began to run at an alarming rate

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? PUT ME DOWN!" Her fists landed upon his shoulders wirth great force. They had only traveled 10 feet before he obliged, setting her back on the ground. Caroline's hands clung to her chest as she felt her heart beat about to break through her ribs.  
"What's wrong?"  
"YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE OFF LIKE THAT WITHOUT TELLING ME ANYTHING. YOU CAN'T JUST THROW ME ON YOUR BACK AND RUN WITHOUT AT LEAST ASKING MY PERMISSION! OR MY NAME FOR THAT MATTER. I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IS GOING ON WITH ANYTHING AT ALL, I'D AT LEAST LIKE TO HAVE SOME SAY IN MY OWN BODY. WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" Caroline was almost positive that her voice had never reached this volume. The anxiety and panic of the very recent events exploded out of her with extreme force, and it was apparent that it was also unexpected by the expression on the man's face. He stood for a moment in placid silence and did not meet her eyes. He adjusted his hat before looking back to her. Caroline, still panting from panic and anger, collected herself after the display she had just put on, ruining everything. He was the first person whom she had met, after all. Who knew when she would meet someone else? And he had said that he knew of a possible way to get her back home. She could not afford to lose that sort of ally. So carefully, she tried to fix what had been broken, though she knew she had done nothing wrong.

"My name is Caroline." She said, her voice cluing him in. He did not take the bait, knowingly or not.  
"What a lovely name," Was all he said. She inhaled deeply, keeping her composure.  
"...And you are...?" she asked expectantly.

The man sighed, giving in. Caroline knew he was dodging.  
"Many, in this land, call me the Mad Hatter." He paused, as if contemplating a great decision, "But you... you may call me Klaus."  
Caroline was a bit taken aback by his tone, as if there was something behind his name, a bit of a reputation.

"Well, it is nice to meet you, Klaus," She smiled at him, her anger slowly melting away, "Now would you please tell me the fabulous idea of yours?"  
He chuckled, the tension around them evaporating.  
"I know someone, a caterpillar of sorts. He's very knowledgeable in reading various signs in smoke. I'm sure he could help us some how, he'd be more than willing. We've been close for a long while, practically brothers." He searched in her eyes for a reaction. Caroline processed this is seconds before a genuine smile crossing her face, reaching all the way up to her eyes.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" She jumped, smiling. Quickly she grabbed his hand and walked in the direction they had been headed whilst she was thrown on his back. His hand was warm and it filled her body with the same feeling. Caroline's mood had changed drastically, and she attributed it to the environment she had found herself in, and something deep inside murmured that it was maybe the hatted man who was to blame. Klaus, his name rang in her mind, a whisper in the wind of her consciousness. Quickly she released his hand, but looked to him and saw that he was grinning at her. She looked forward once more allowed him to lead the way. She buried whatever hints of excitement she may have felt about him in the extremely short amount of time she had known Klaus. He was her guide and nothing more. Caroline had always been quick to fall and she was determined to change that. At least for now.

_He is my guide and nothing more._  
_He is my guide and nothing more._

He turned to see that she was not falling far behind. From what Caroline could tell, the forest they were trekking through was filled with unknown dangers. the look in his eyes confirmed this, and she got a little bit closer to him.

_He is my guide and nothing more._

* * *

_**AN-** The cat was Katherine! I took her quote "Because I'm a vampire who could kill you in your sleep." from the episode Memory Lane. Kol and Damon were good guesses, though! _  
_Anyway, sorry for the late update again. I'd love to say I'll update quickly next time but I don't want to make promises I can't keep. Just know that I will update. Thank you very much for dealing with my horrible posting schedule! _  
Reviews will definitely provide fuel for a quicker update, however!


End file.
